


Wet

by shuppet44



Series: YOI Kink Meme Adventures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit of Russian at the end there, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eating out, M/M, Omega's have vaginas in this one fyi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Wet Dream, dom Yuuri, noot noot ive done it again, plenty of Vitya, this time for the yoi kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: When Viktor has a wet dream and wakes Yuuri up, the Alpha is happy to give his lover some much-needed pleasure with his mouth as a wake up call before the real fun begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one, tbh i had a lot of fun writing it cause Omegaverse and oral on girls are some of my faveorite things ever. This is out of the Yoi kink meme with more to come, i love filling their prompts plus some of the stuff ive been working on aside from the kink meme! Enjoy!

It was rare for Yuuri to wake up early, rarer still for him to wake up before Viktor. The Russian Omega was curled up behind him, spooned close and fast asleep. Yuuri smiled, he found it funny how Viktor was the Omega in the relationship but could be such an Alpha sometimes, whereas Yuuri was often mistaken as an Omega at first glance. But neither of them minded that they defied the stereotypes of their classes, hardly cared about the classes at all for that matter. Viktor was always saying he would want to be with Yuuri even if he wasn't an Alpha and it always made Yuuri smile, knowing that his Omega was so dedicated to him and loved him just as much as Yuuri did. 

It was still a miracle to him, all that had happened the past couple of years since that fateful day in the hot springs. A soft noise brought Yuuri back to reality as Viktor shifted behind him, soft breaths fanning across the back of his neck. Another noise had Yuuri raising an eyebrow, it sounded an awful lot like...

Yep, that was a moan, that was most definitely Viktor moaning something in his native tongue, which had Yuuri shivering with arousal. He moved carefully so that he was facing the silverette, who had red cheeks and soft, parted lips. Yuuri clued into the signs of what was going on now, it was obvious. He could smell Viktor's arousal, the scent sweet and tender, not sharp like it was during his heats. Another moan confirmed his suspicions, Viktor was most definitely having a wet dream. 

It definitely wasn't the first time, Viktor had a shockingly high libido and that transferred over in his dreams, but this was the first that Yuuri had been so close to. He sat up slowly and pushed Viktor onto his back, blanket sliding off the bed to pile on the floor. Viktor's legs spread naturally, his body so used to Yuuri and his every touch that even in sleep it opened up for him. The scent was even stronger now, intoxicating in a way that had Yuuri half hard and panting. The Alpha laid on his stomach and tugged down Viktor's sweatpants, not even surprised to see that Viktor wore nothing underneath. 

Unlike Alpha's, Omega's both male and female had vagina's, something that Yuuri loved. The feeling of Viktor around his fingers, his cock, so soft and warm and wet was just about the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, just short of his first kiss with Viktor and a hot bowl of katsudon on a snowy day. Another moan had Yuuri looking up to make sure Viktor hadn't woken up but the Russian was fast asleep, a little snore leaving his lips that made Yuuri giggle. But there were much more important matters to deal with, like the slick slowly dripping from Viktor's hole, every moan punctuated by a little gush of fluid. 

Viktor had always gotten so wet so fast, it was no wonder that they were constantly changing the sheets. Yuuri slowly traced a finger up Viktor's soft, muscled thigh, earning a little twitch from the silverette but nothing more. Eager to see how far he could push it before Viktor woke up, Yuuri rubbed Viktor's clit softly with the pad of his finger, the slick making it more than easy. A soft, needy moan left Viktor, his cheeks pinking up from the pleasure. 

Yuuri needed nothing more to dive in and start lapping at Viktor's folds, moaning at the sweet, gentle taste of Omega. His cock hardened against the bed and he rutted against it, more focused on Viktor's pleasure than anything. Yuuri moved slowly, not wanting to startle Viktor awake, dragging his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves before moving to nip and suck at his thighs to leave marks. That was what Yuuri loved the most, marking Viktor as his own so no other Alpha, Beta, or even Omega could touch him like this. 

Much to the stereotype, Yuuri was possessive of Viktor and the Omega was more than okay with it, he loved being bitten and claimed, often showing off his hickey's and bond marks to anyone who wouldn't run away. It always embarrassed Yuuri but at the same time filled him with a sense of pride, Viktor was his and the whole world knew it. His mind drifted to the thought of Viktor being pregnant, filled with his child and getting so big... Yuuri blushed and shook his head to clear the dangerous thought, it was too early for those sort of ideas, especially with Viktor's return to skating right around the corner. Instead, he focused on Viktor's soft moans and labored breathing to see what got to him the most.

Unsurprisingly it was when Yuuri sucked softly at his clit that drew the highest praise from the sleeping Omega, high pitched moans of Yuuri's name that bordered on lucidity but with the slight drawl that made it clear that Viktor was still passed out, although likely not for much longer. Yuuri amped it up a bit, fucking Viktor's soft hole with his tongue while one finger rubbed his clit with the rhythm, no longer caring whether or not Viktor was coherent. 

It was for good reason because soon Viktor was squirming around, his moans louder and a bit confused by the sudden pleasure as his eyes flickered open. The messy mop of Yuuri's raven bedhead between his thighs made him whine and more slick drip from his hole and directly onto Yuuri's tongue, warm and sweet. Yuuri pulled back slightly, lips wet with slick and drool dripping down his chin. “Good morning, Vitya. Must have been some dream you were having to get you this dripping wet before I even touched you. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” 

Yuuri's voice was husky and dominant, tongue darting out to flick at Viktor's twitching clit. Viktor cried out and covered his mouth with a hand, embarrassed to be woken up like this. “Oh Vitya~ Don't go getting shy now, after all, you were the one have a sex dream right next to me. Tell me about it, what was I doing to you?” 

Viktor found it hard to speak as Yuuri went back down on him, sucking everywhere while his hands squeezed his bruised thighs roughly. “I-I, ngh, Yura...” 

“Go on, Viktor, the more you talk the closer you get to coming.” Viktor swallowed thickly and let his head fall back, hair fanning out in a silver halo. One hand sank into Yuuri's thick locks, although not tugging or pulling. 

“I-I was... I was in heat and you were edging me over and o-over. I, f-fuck! I was so close with your cock in me but you kept p-pulling out and making me wait.” Yuuri very much enjoyed listening to Viktor describe his little fantasy, gradually speeding up his movements as Viktor struggled to speak. He relished the little gasps and moans that punctuated Viktor's story, a particularly loud cry leaving him when Yuuri sucked on his clit again, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

“Keep going, your doing great Vitya. How did I make you cum, how did it feel?” Viktor's cheeks burned as he rolled his hips against Yuuri's darting tongue, aching for more as the pleasure sank deep into him. 

“You fucked me hard and f-fast, it was so deep and hot a-and your hand was on my clit, r-rubbing it while I screamed, I was so s-sensitive after being teased during my heat. And you, fuck, y-you came inside-” At this point, Viktor was too far gone in the pleasure to speak in anything more than fast Russian babble that just from the tone Yuuri knew Viktor was begging for release. He would definitely have to keep that dream in his head for Viktor's next heat, though, make his sexy little fantasy a reality. Yuuri decided it was time to give into Viktor's moans, though, and got to work making his sweet Omega fall over the edge. 

He pulled back with a smirk, so visibly hard in his boxers as he dug through their bedside drawer and pulled out a small vibrator. Viktor was staring at his cock, at the damp spot in the gray cotton with his pupils blown wide, tongue flicking over bruised and bitten lips. “Oh? Seems someone is even more excited than before, see something you want?” 

“Y-your cock... Alpha...” Yuuri pressed a finger to Viktor's lips and smiled reassuringly, settling back on stomach. 

“Hush, Vitya, you'll get that later. For now, I want to make you cum like this, think you can?” Viktor nodded and his hips bucked slightly, slick dribbling onto the sheets. 

“Good boy, you're allowed to cum when you want, you don't have to ask now.” Yuuri switched the toy on and rubbed it up and down Viktor's soaked slit, gathering slick as it moved. Viktor's moans were soft and high pitched, the vibrator was at such a low setting that it was a tease for him. Yuuri added his tongue into the mix, lapping at Viktor's soft folds while he held the vibrator on his clit. That got Viktor crying out for more, so worked up between his dream and Yuuri's relentless teasing that it was nearly painful to be denied even more. 

“Y-Yuuri... Alpha... please, p-please give me more...” Yuuri nodded softly, moaning at the strong taste of Viktor's core, an aphrodisiac all on its own. He switched the vibrator to the next setting, the second of four and much stronger than the last. It buzzed against the top of Viktor's clit while Yuuri sucked at the bottom, tongue laving over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Viktor was a sobbing mess above him, the raised intensity of the toy right on his sweet spot felt so good, not to mention Yuuri's warmth mouth around him, wet tongue probing Viktor's slick insides. 

It was the combination of the vibrator on his clit and Yuuri's tongue fucking him at a near animalistic pace that got him back on the edge of ecstasy, whimpering and panting while tugging hard at Yuuri's silky locks. Yuuri didn't mind one bit, easily clueing into the signs of Viktor's impending orgasm. To make it even more amazing for the Omega, Yuuri switched the toy to its maximum setting and rubbed against Viktor's most sensitive spot while his dived in and out of his dripping hole. Viktor positively screamed, Russian curses flying out of his mouth as his body shook with pleasure and sensitivity. The hand in Yuuri's hair tightened, Viktor's back arching off the bed with the force of his orgasm. Yuuri loved it, relishing in the fresh slick that poured out of Viktor in waves as his clit twitched against the vibrator. 

Soon his moans turned to those of oversensitivity and Yuuri pulled the toy back, casually turning it off while slowly lapping up every drop of slick that Viktor gave him. Viktor whimpered with a hand over his mouth, so sensitive now that Yuuri had taken him to the edge and practically shoved him over it with that stunt. Finally, Yuuri pulled away completely, a wet string connecting his swollen lips to Viktor's clit momentarily before snapping when his tongue darted out to lick his lips. There was a mess of slick and drool on Yuuri's chin that had Viktor turning pink, even more so when Yuuri straddled him. 

“Well, Vitya, have fun?” 

“I-it was so good...” Yuuri smirked, grinding against Viktor's bare thigh. 

“But look at me here, hard and dripping with nothing to make your poor Alpha feel good. What are you going to do about it, my sweet, _sweet_ Omega.” Viktor shuddered, already wanting to go again so soon after that mind-numbing orgasm. He was found speechless when Yuuri pulled down his boxers just enough for his cock to spring free, wet and flushed an angry red. One command had Viktor wet all over again, one spoken Russian word from his Alpha and he was melting into a puddle of need. 

“ _всасывать._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments make me happy! Also the Russian at the end means 'Suck' or at least its supposed to, feel free to correct me!


End file.
